Question: $ \dfrac{6}{5} \div \left(\dfrac{8}{6} \div -\dfrac{7}{6}\right) = {?} $
First, we can simplify the problem: $ \dfrac{6}{5} \div \left(\dfrac{4}{3} \div -\dfrac{7}{6}\right) = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \dfrac{6}{5} \div \left(\dfrac{4}{3} \times -\dfrac{6}{7}\right) $ $ = \dfrac{6}{5} \div \left(\dfrac{4 \times -6} {3 \times 7}\right) $ $ = \dfrac{6}{5} \div -\dfrac{24}{21} $ $ = \dfrac{6}{5} \times -\dfrac{21}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{6 \times -21}{5 \times 24} $ $ = -\dfrac{126}{120}$ Simplify: $ = -\dfrac{21}{20}$